User talk:Llamapoopy
Coalface By Dylan LewisLlamapoopy (talk) 20:42, May 26, 2014 (UTC)llamapoopy Coalface or Dylan was a young man who enjoyed hot forging metal. The charcoal and coke that gave off smoke from the fire stained his skin, giving it a dark grey color. The type of charcoal he used had something wrong with it; it was from a tree known as Death Ash, a tree created by taking an ash tree and cross pollinating it with a cherry tree, grown in bone ash from the fallen soldiers and watered with rams blood and made it himself, the smoke from the charcoal poisoned his mind. Dylan then became a little edgy or off, he started hearing voices, telling him to murder those who he loves most, but pity overcame. Over time his hair got longer and straighter. He then decided to drink the blood that he used to water the tree. He thought that since it was blood from a ram that it would be safe, lucky it was, but the berries that the tree gave off were permanently intoxicating, yet also mild. One morning Dylan woke up, he walked into the bathroom to take a piss. When washing his hands he looks in the mirror, more specifically his eyes, there gold, not brown as they should be, gold with red pupils. He looks over at his tree and says “what are you?” he then goes to school that morning, his friends never noticed except his friend Leigha, she thinks some things off, even with his personality just by him saying to her “ever since the day I’ve met you, I wanted to feel the taste of your scarlet blood” then walked away licking his lips cutting his tongue off his sharp canines. His blood lust became stronger, walking in the halls looking at leigha, licking his lips. The color she sees running out of his mouth is bittersweet red. He sees a girl that he despises, Dylan stabs her jugular vein and whispers to her “I only drink virgin blood and your arrogance tainted your blood” Dylan pulled the knife out of her neck with no witnesses around and feeds her to his dogs. He watched his mortal enemy be ripped apart, limb from limb, the intestines just popping out, Dylan started to laugh, saying “I’m free” it was a laugh o evil, not joy. The girl that Dylan murdered was such a fucking bitch; no one went looking for her. He says to himself “this is fucking perfect” he kills a virgin enemy named Alisha, and drinks her blood from the neck. He then starts cutting off pieces of her body, grilling and eating them, starting with her vagina, then the heart, her trachea, finally her breasts and fed the rest to the dogs, again laughing like a mad man. Dylan decides to commit genocide on his school. Over 1300 students attend that school. He killed exactly 1300, leaving only his friends, but only killing them, 13 per day. The female victims had their vaginas, breasts, hearts, and tracheas all grilled and eaten, and their blood was drunken by Dylan. The male victims were chloroformed and thrown in the dog pit; most of them woke up to extreme amounts of pain and the sound of dogs growling and laughter. Some look beside them to see their girlfriends mutilated. Dylan left his house to get some food, on his way to the store, he noticed his friend Billie. Dylan walked up to her, stabbed her repeatedly. Still alive, Billie tries to get away, Dylan grabs her and rips off her breasts and makes his way into her ribcage. After Dylan was done feasting on Billie, he continued up the road to the store, he got Cheetos, nacho cheese, Coke and Pepsi (Dylan just wants to see the world burn) and some pizza. When Dylan got home, he decided to go on the computer. After watching game of thrones, a green piece of fabric pokes out of the screen, slowly coming out, it looks almost like link. As the boy in the screen shows his face, Dylan realizes it’s not link, its Ben Drowned. Dylan reaches for his machete and smashes it in Ben’s face. With Ben lying there, Dylan decides to feast upon him, starting with the heart, then his eyes, tongue, arms, and ribs. After Dylan has eaten, he went to bed. He was woken up be a loud noise and a bright light, he looks up, tentacles, tall body, no face. It’s Slenderman. Dylan stabs him with a spear yelling “you will be turned into calamari!!!!!” he then cut the tentacle tings off of Slenderman, they were battered then deep fried, and eaten. A few nights later, a knock on the door makes Dylan walk over to it, opens it. Jeff, the killer. “You killed my Ben and my slendy, now you shall pay” “Fuck you!’’ Dylan replies “Why don’t you then, or shall I do it to you” Dylan shuts the door and goes to sleep, Jeff is standing in the corner, Dylan holds his machete, just in case Jeff is in Dylan’s house. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Llamapoopy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 11:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC)